


Yuuri Katsuki and the Unsharable Hobby

by blunderbuss



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, and it's post-canon, but it IS domestic and DOES end with cuddling, if i described this in detail nobody would read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blunderbuss/pseuds/blunderbuss
Summary: Victor cusses-out a bunch of children but fortunately does it in Russian, mostly.





	Yuuri Katsuki and the Unsharable Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> If you told me a month ago that I would be writing this I would've punched you in the jaw. I'm creating my own like, copyright-infringement-safe version of the game not because I think I'm gonna get sued on AO3 but because I don't actually know anything about the game AND wanted to take gigantic liberties with it. Do not expect any gamer in-jokes and if anything's egregiously inaccurate don't tell me.

“First step is picking a class and getting a feel for that.” Yuuri scrolls briefly though the lineup of characters. “But actually, I think I already know which character is the one for you.”

Victor gasps excitedly. “Do you?” 

Yuuri flits through the character options until he reveals a beefy, blue-haired tank. “This is the one.”

“Ooh la la. What a woman!” 

“Why her, you ask?” Yuuri enters the side menu and selects an audio sample of her dialogue. “Russian!”

“Sold!” declares Victor. 

Yuuri settles into explaining the character’s modus operandi as he sets Victor loose onto the practice range. Victor blanches a bit initially as he adjusts to the nauseating view of first-person, but Yuuri is thrilled to find that otherwise, things go surprisingly well. 

(There comes one brief, existential moment in which Yuuri looks over to Victor’s profile and sees his untouchable childhood hero doing something so not of his world - and so _of_ Yuuri’s - that it gently knocks the wind out of him. He blinks, and the flash of a moment passes; reality settles back in, and next he feels a spark of affection as he registers the furrowed brow, wide eyes and agape but smiling mouth of a man who’s never been on this end of a modern first-person shooter, if any first-person shooter.) 

Victor giggles, not taking his eyes off the screen. “This is good? I’m doing good?”

Victor the Gamer’s experience begins and ends with few enough trips to an arcade as a preteen to be able to count on one hand, and a number of summer nights in Hasetsu spent primarily as King Dedede, facing off against some combination of Yuuri, Takeshi, or Mari. Otherwise he’d only watched in quiet fascination as a bashful Yuuri would occasionally play his own single-player favorites on his days off. Yuuri had shyly offered he try them, but between the perceived difficulty spike from mashing his controller’s buttons as King Dedede and his fondness for watching Yuuri play, he had declined every time.

Yuuri turns back to the TV to watch him explode two training robots at once. Yuuri guffaws, incredulous. “You’re doing… too good. You’re accidentally doing everything right.”

“ _As_  usual!” Victor booms. He presses a button Yuuri had pointed out to him and releases his character’s special move combination. Victor lets loose an excited whoop lasting as long as the attack’s duration. “Did… you… _see! That!”_  

Victor quickly flits his gaze to Yuuri, his entire face at a million watts. Yuuri slowly shakes his head and bites back a smile. Victor, still grinning, looks back to the screen and explodes another robot.

“Is this turning you on?” 

“I mean, yeah,” answers Yuuri. Victor snorts.

“Let me loose in the real world now! I want to kick real ass, and continue turning you on.”

Yuuri picks up his own controller. There isn’t much time left before he’ll be receiving three texts from three different corners of the globe. His crack-team comprised of four world class skaters, including himself, aren’t able to assemble often, since coordinating four separate timezones is as difficult as it sounds. But tonight is one of the few and far between that all members have cleared schedules - none of whom had made a secret of the fact that Victor joining in had swayed their availability. Yuuri had no earthly idea how this was going to turn out, but in his pursuit of becoming the world’s best fiancé (and then husband), he elected to think the best of his partner and throw caution to the wind, as much as Yuuri could.

“Oh, wait! Which one do you play as?” asks Victor.

Yuuri shuffles through the lineup once again. “This guy.”

“Oh, golly,” says Victor, “This looks like a bad guy.” 

“He’s not actually that bad,” Yuuri explains. He thumbs through the character’s animation previews, most of which involve him brandishing two big firearms. “Look. He’s cool.” He sees Victor give a few short nods, clearly unconvinced. “Here - let me give you a taste of why he’s my guy.”

Victor gives a drawn-out hum of _I don’t know…_ as Yuuri reopens the practice range. As he’ll come to regret later, the time that once could have gone towards giving Victor some - any - experience playing live before he’d be joining a team full of his and Yuuri’s real life colleagues is instead spent with Yuuri divulging to Victor what makes his character of choice so cool. He preens as Victor reacts with impressed _ooh’_ s as he watches and eventually admits, “Alright. That is pretty cool.”

“Mm- _hm!”_

Yuuri gives him a grand finale of his own special attack, involving his character shooting his surrounding radius while his character shouts the words _die, die, die!_  

Victor puts a tender hand to his chest.

 _“Yuuri.”_  He brings the hand on Yuuri's cheek and pats it. “Anything we oughta talk about, my love?” 

Yuuri turns his head and blows a puff of air against Victor’s palm, shooing it away. “No,” he says indignantly, a moment later adding, “mom." 

Victor gives Yuuri's cheek a shallow pinch as he exits to the menu and flicks through the character costume options. “This is what he looks like without his mask, by the way.”

“Oh. He’s just a human guy,” concludes Victor, “How does he turn into mist like that, then?”

“Uuh,” says Yuuri, idly flipping back and forth between his and Victor’s chosen characters, “I couldn’t tell you.”

“Aw, look at us,” says Victor as Yuuri flips, “Such a handsome couple we make.”

“Real world and virtual,” says Yuuri absently, then blushes and turns to Victor, smiling. 

“Yeah,” says Victor. He leans in for a kiss, which turns into two, which turns to three.

“Time’s almost up,” Yuuri says quietly against Victor’s mouth. A fourth.

“Mm?” says Victor, extremely noncommittally. He goes in for another one, and it’s a long one. He runs a finger slowly along the collar of Yuuri’s shirt. 

Yuuri hums decisively as he breaks out of the kiss, turning immediately back to the screen. Quickly, he says, “Games now, sex later.” 

“Alright—“ Victor interrupts himself laughing and picks up his own controller.

Yuuri’s phone hums a notification. 

“Uh oh,” He checks it - sure enough. “Welp. Never mind. Looks like you’re hopping right in.”

Victor wiggles on the couch and leans forward over his controller, game-face on. “Let’s do it.”

Yuuri gives Victor a worried once-over before opening the text. “Let’s do it…”

 

\--- 

 

"Did you play against a real team before this, Victor?" Guang Hong asks, his small voice wavering shyly, as Victor's character hops quickly around the starting gate. 

"Nope!" says Victor.

"First time for everything!" chirps Phichit. The numbers of the pre-game countdown begin to appear on both sides of the split-screen on Victor and Yuuri's TV. 

"It's 'N,' remember, J," Leo gently warns. Guang Hong gasps.

"Ohmygod oops," he says on a breath. 

Their one rule: no using anybody's real first name, and instead use the first English letter of everyone's last names, for the sake of Victor's anonymity. Phichit had critiqued, "So... I get where you're coming from. But what are the chances somebody's gonna be able to take an accent and a first name and _know_ it's _definitely_ who they think it is?" which was followed by one thoughtful beat of silence, then a mumbled chorus of  _I would_ and _Me_. "Yeah. Yep," conceded Phichit, "Me too."

"We had one rule," Phichit now teases.

"Sto-o-op," Guang Hong quietly and embarrassedly pleads.

Yuuri's eyes rapidly flit between his side of the split-screen and Victor's. "You gonna hang back and watch the first round?" he asks, smiling.

Two number 1's flash on either side of their screen. Victor gives his head a couple fast, shallow shakes of _no_. 

The starting gate slides open. "Woo!" goes Phichit. 

"A full team at last, rollin' out!" cheers Leo proudly. 

Yuuri watches, barely eyeing his own slice of screen, as Victor barrels ahead of the team. 

"Slow down," giggles Phichit.

"Who, me?" asks Victor, somewhat earnestly, "Where are we going?" 

Phichit coughs a laugh. "Well, we'll worry about the checkpoint. You just hang around us and try and fight off anybody that gets close."

"Roger," says Victor.

Yuuri makes the conscious decision to hang as far back as possible, turning his full attention to Victor's screen. He can hear the dialogue sound bites of the approaching opposing team. 

"Alright, here we go," says Leo, for Victor's benefit.

Yuuri looks briefly at Victor's face to see him biting on his bottom lip, then back at the screen to watch him run full force into an opposing team member. After two missing swings of his hammer, the challenger's katana in combination with bullets from an unseen source has Victor's character slumping to the ground, dead-weight, in two efficient seconds.

"Oh," deadpans Victor. Yuuri stifles laughter with his hand. 

"Did they get you already?" asks Phichit, his voice high with disbelief (which Yuuri thinks might be the disbelief of somebody watching Victor-Living-Legend technically "lose" something, however inevitable it might've been in this one situation.)

Victor sighs loud enough for it to make it into the mouthpiece of his headset. Yuuri can just barely discern quiet giggles from the others beneath the cacophony of battle sound effects. 

"Where am I?" Victor asks, a little panicked.

"You're just back at the starting gate," Yuuri calmly explains, just as his own character is felled.

"Did _you_ just die?" asks Victor incredulously.

"Yes, I did!" Yuuri consoles, "See? Happens to the best of us." 

"So did I, just now," Leo offers a bit sharply, "J, where are you?"

"Oh, coming!" says Guang Hong after a pause to decode his own alias. 

Yuuri's character appears beside Victor's, who had yet to leave, at the starting gate. 

"Aw, there you are!" says Victor, running towards Yuuri and standing close before hoping excitedly. Yuuri gives a few hops in affirmation.

"Yup. Here I am," he says, a little forlorn, "Come follow me."

"Aye aye," says Victor.

As the rest of their team begin exchanging orders to each other from within the heat of the action, Yuuri leads Victor down one corridor and around one corner before he sees him break off and away.

"Where're you going?" 

"I see somebody over here," he stage-whispers.

Yuuri, knowing that could mean anything, elects to continue on his way towards the others at the checkpoint. In his peripheral vision, he sees Victor surmount a staircase and join a crouching purple figure on a building's ledge. 

"Oh, Vi— N, don't stand there! I'm a sniper!" Phichit very quickly explains, "I'm hiding!"

"Oh! Shit, sorry!" says Victor, just before a storm of lasers fires up at them. Phichit stays crouching and ducks out of the way; Victor swings his hammer at nothing before rag-dolling over the ledge and bouncing once, slowly, upon impact with the ground. 

Yuuri hears Phichit try to muffle a snort and fail. Victor sucks in a breath and mumbles something Yuuri doesn't recognize in Russian. 

"Keep it G-rated over there, N," tuts Yuuri tenderly. Victor doesn't reply.

"Did you die again?" asks Leo, in the same disproportionately surprised tone as Phichit's earlier. Yuuri's face scrunches in a wince, and he looks over to see quite the expression on Victor's face: a combination wide-eyed scowl and closed-lip smile. 

Once back at the starting gate, Victor very quickly rolls his thumb around his joystick, sending his character into small, frustrated circles. His controller clicks furiously with the action. 

"You'll get the hang of it," pipes Phichit, and Yuuri can't quite believe he hears the bite of teasing in his tone. His jaw drops a little in scandalized surprise; Phichit's been quicker to graduate from a starstruck fan than he'd been. 

Victor kisses his teeth. "This time for real," he says. 

"This time for real," Yuuri absently echoes as he dissipates into smoke, trying to get his head in the game a little.

He does, however, manage to see in Victor's screen Victor's character take one corner out of the starting gate before smacking right into an opposing player lying in wait.

"Oh my god!" Yuuri laughs in disbelief as, simultaneously, Victor releases a brief but volatile storm of Russian expletives, some of which Yuuri does recognize. He hears Guang Hong gasp and Phichit splutter.

"What was that! What happened?" hollers Phichit. Victor takes three shots from the player's phaser and crumples, sliding lifelessly across the ground.

"Somebody's bulling... N," says Yuuri as calmly as he can over his own giggles, "They—"

"Is your guys' tank actually Russian?" comes an unfamiliar voice into their headset earphones. Yuuri guesses it's the voice of the bully.

For a moment, nobody answers. Then Victor slowly replies, "Yes..."

Yuuri ducks his character into another hiding spot and watches as Victor re-spawns at the starting gate for the third time. Now it's the bully who's gone quiet. Victor doesn't move his character an inch. 

"Are you gonna shoot borscht at me?" asks the bully finally. 

Yuuri turns to see Victor's jaw drop slightly and his eyes close. Phichit, Guang Hong and Leo are suspiciously quiet.

Victor blinks a few times, quickly. "Oh, ho ho. Jokes! He has jokes, this funny guy!"

Yuuri clamps his mouth shut and takes a sharp breath through his noise. He moves his mouthpiece down towards his chin. "Just hold on a sec. I'll come help you," he whispers to Victor. One errant giggle bubbles out of him.

"What's happening..." asks Leo in a small voice, more to himself than anybody.

Yuuri sees Victor's character raise her weapon and move out of the gate. "No, now it's personal," he mutters.

"Stop, stop, stop!" hisses Yuuri, but to no avail. Victor takes the same corner and, after a few panicked hammer swings, keels over. 

Victor sucks in one long, loud breath and holds it. The word _DEFEATED_  erupts across their split-screens. The screens then become one to display a lineup of the opposing team, before switching to a scoreboard depicting a 0 and a 1. Yuuri hears a few snorts he can't place, followed by muffled giggles. 

"It's best of three, best of three," says Yuuri quickly, reaching his hand to give Victor's back a few quick rubs. Victor sits ramrod straight, and Yuuri can see his tongue moving across his teeth behind his lips, his eyes wide.

"Best. Of. Three," he says, cold and calm, as the screen displays a recap of the most successful player's gameplay.

"It isn't your fault if somebody's picking on you!" offers Guang Hong kindly, "That's unfair!" 

Victor nods deeply, jiggling the couch. "Yes," he says in a thin, creaking voice.

Though Yuuri can see him with his eyes and knows he isn't, his weird tone makes him sound like he's crying. Yuuri sharply turns his head away and covers his own mouth. 

"You like this?" Victor asks him in the same strange voice. He's doing it on purpose and it's only worsening his fit.

"No," Yuuri lies, his own voice now thin with the effort of suppressing giggles. He sniffs and blinks the few laugh tears from his eyes as their screen splits again. Nobody says anything further, other than a few quieted snorts and chuckles as the boys pull themselves together. 

The countdown reaches its end and the gate slides open. "Alright," says Leo decisively.

Phichit clears his throat. "Let's go kill that guy," he says. 

"You're all so kind," says Victor quietly, mostly for just Yuuri to hear, and in that same tiny voice. Yuuri gives him a soft kick to the shin with his socked foot and puts a hand to his bicep to shove him. 

"You have to stop now, I beg you," he mumbles, a giggle interrupting him halfway. He hears Phichit laughing, too. 

"I kinda want to go after that guy like for real, if you guys go take the checkpoint," says Phichit ("Don't encourage him," mutters Yuuri), "Which one is he?" 

"Um," says Yuuri as he watches Victor panning his viewpoint camera until he finds—

 _"Thisistheguy!"_ rumbles Victor through gritted teeth as he preemptively swings his hammer and charges at them. Now, it isn't just the bully, but a second character meeting him halfway as well. Victor gives a loud, grumbling hum before shouting one singular Russian insult and falls lifelessly backwards. 

Phichit barks a laugh. "'Kay, great." 

Yuuri moves his mouthpiece down again and leans forward. _"Stop! Cursing!"_ he admonishes quietly, unintentionally smiling as he punctuates both words with a tap of his fist to Victor's closest knee, "This is a _children's! Game!"_  

The bully sounds like he might even be Yuuri's age, but the fact remains.

"I'm the victim!" hisses Victor, "Clearly!" 

Yuuri shakes his head and takes up his controller to rejoin the others before realizing that what he thought was characters' in-game dialogue he'd been hearing was actually two real voices - one belonging, assumedly, to the bully - but what they were saying, he couldn't tell. Yuuri furrows his brow and, after a long second, it becomes clear that whatever they're saying is meant to sound like a mocking Russian accent.  _"Stupit Americanski,"_ he hears in the bully's voice.

Yuuri looks over to watch Victor's mouth fall open and he stares wide-eyed into space to the left, somewhere above Yuuri's head, then off into the right, unblinking. "Oh," he says, "Oh."

Yuuri hears Leo scoffing once in disbelief, and Phichit give a quiet, "Oh... my god."

"Oh, the jokes." Victor settles himself on the couch, pointedly clears his throat, and briskly flips his bangs out of his eyes.

"Victor," says Yuuri.

"Hey— picture this," Victor starts, adjusting his mouthpiece to be as near to his mouth as possible. Yuuri hears the rest of his team laughing already, incredulously.

"Victor," says Yuuri again.

"Picture this," says Victor again, "Here's a funny thing: after this, you kids are gonna put this game down and you're gonna go and eat your... Cheerios and drink your... Nesquik, and then go to bed; wanna know what I'm gonna do? After this?"

Yuuri, who had actually been attempting to keep hold of the checkpoint, gives Victor one quick, panicked look. "Victor."

"I'm gonna be here in this  _gigantic_ apartment I _own_ and I get to  _kiss_  my gorgeous, beautiful husband _—_ " Yuuri, who was still managing to successfully remain on the checkpoint, could do nothing but begin shouting a steady _N-o-o-o!_ "—who is better than you jokesters could ever even hope to  _dream_ about! So who's really winning! Huh!"

Yuuri, the moment is character is sniped by three phaser shots, drops his controller to his lap and sinks as far down into the couch as possible, his face buried in his hands. Leo has begun laughing openly and loudly, while Phichit makes a wailing sound. Yuuri hears someone clapping twice in glee. 

"Yuur— K..." Phichit wheezes, "K..."  

"What words are there to say," answers Yuuri, voice muffled by his own hands.

"Am I wrong?" asks Victor loudly.

Yuuri moves his hands to the sides of his face and feels himself flushing hotly. He takes a slow breath through his nose and concedes in a small voice, "No..." 

"No!" Victor repeats triumphantly, "No!" 

"Is your husband in your team?" asks the bully - who had been completely silent since Victor began his speech - in amicable, earnest surprise. 

Simultaneously, Victor inhales audibly as Yuuri quietly corrects, "Fiancés," (mostly out of habit, to match Victor's habit of almost always forgoing that word in preference for the other.)

Yuuri had barely finished the word before Victor lets loose a bellow of  _"YES!"_ so loud, it distorts in the headset speakers. Yuuri jumps and pushes the headset off his ears, as he guessed everybody else in the match had done too. 

Once again, two _DEFEATED_ 's appear on their split-screens, followed by a triumphant group shot of the opposite team. Yuuri leans forward, his head back in his hands, and readjusts his headset just in time to hear a second unrecognized voice say, "Congratulations."

 _"Thank_ you!" says Victor. 

Yuuri hears a few peals of laughter from his own team before sliding the headset completely off, placing it and his controller on the coffee table, and rising to his feet. He trudges towards the bedroom, feeling Victor watching his face. 

With his headset's speakers uncovered, he hears Phichit ask, guiltily but breathlessly, "Did he leave?" 

Victor coughs and laughs, combined, before answering, "Yes." He coughs a second time to clear his throat, exhales loudly and says, lightly, "Well, gotta go now."

Yuuri doesn't shut the door, but lies facing away from it on his side, his arms crossed and face turned into the pillow. He hears the clatter of Victor's headset join his on the table and the very soft padding of his feet on the carpet, followed by the chime of Makkachin's collar as he rises to follow too. 

Victor clears his throat again at the door. Makkachin bounds up immediately and climbs up the bed to sniff at Yuuri's face, sensing dismay. Yuuri tries not to laugh as Makkachin licks as much of his face is visible before lying down with a soft whine. Yuuri puts a hand on his head, but curls up a little tighter. Victor then completes the sandwich and lies on Yuuri's other side against his back, not yet touching him.

"Are you mad for real?" he asks. 

Yuuri waits a beat, then turns fully around to face him. He tries scowling, even when faced with the look of pitiful apology on Victor. 

"I just _can't! Help it!"_ says Victor, slapping the pillow between them, "This is what they mean by wanting to shout it from the rooftops."

"Oh, is it? Shouting it at a bunch of children you don't know? Through a headset?"

Victor nods. "They were so mean to me!" he laughs, "Kids these days! They're so mean! Plus, I'm pretty sure that first guy was about your age." 

Yuuri puts a hand over his face and turns into the mattress with a groan. Victor wiggles closer and, still not touching him with his hands, begins kissing the nearest thing he can reach to Yuuri's face (his ear.) Very soon, Makkachin begins sniffling the back of his head on his other side, both tickling him. Yuuri groans again, which turns into a quiet laugh, then into a helpless cry of the tickled. Victor finally wraps an arm around him. 

"They'll never, ever let me forget about this," Yuuri says into the mattress. Victor ceases the kisses and buries his nose in his hair, in- and exhaling with a loud sigh. "And you're never ever playing again."

"Oh, I... assumed," says Victor. Yuuri feels him reaching to pet Makkachin. "Glad I got to end it on a high note."

Yuuri reaches up and, peaking his eye just enough over the mattress to see, aims for Victor's right nipple and tweaks it. Victor yelps and shrinks away, laughing, before rebounding in again, pulling Yuuri against him and kissing the cheek now visible. 

"Oh, that's right! Must deliver on my promise!" He grins and moves a hand up to the side of Yuuri's face to gently reveal his mouth, which he dives for. Yuuri gives one unimpressed grunt into Victor's mouth before concededly melting into him. 

 

\--- 

 

Yuuri's laptop tells him it's damn near one in the morning, and he winces. He continues to let one rest day undo his entire sleep schedule, apparently. 

He clicks off his bedside light, sets his phone alarm (set twenty minutes after Victor's - a genius system that allows him twenty minutes to will his body and mind to actually wake up for real  _and_  gives Victor time to make them both tea) and, out of habit, checks his email before shutting the laptop.

One new message is from Leo, entitled _(no subject)._  The preview reads:  _even tho i wasn't going to do anything with it i swear, i_ _..._

Heart-rate increasing, Yuuri very quickly opens the full message.

_even tho i wasn't going to do anything with it i swear, i immediately felt so guilty about this right after you left, i should've told you i'm sorry..... but it's just for u and phichit and gh and me i promise!!!! (please show victor maybe..... its your call.....)_

A file is attached: "victor-vs-bully.mov" 

Yuuri sighs quietly. He slowly brings his cursor over the file and circles it around the icon, hesitantly, before opening it.

It begins on the game load screen, before any of them had even joined the game. Yuuri couldn't say why he was electing to watch this now (1:11 AM) but it proved to be an increasingly bad idea. 

Apparently, Yuuri had too many things on his mind at the time to appreciate how truly funny it was to watch Mr. Living Legend's character rag-doll onto the ground, combined with Victor's increasingly impassioned reactions howling in his earbuds. Now, _especially_ at 1:11 AM, it's funny enough to have him shaking in almost completely silent laughter; what isn't silent, he hopes he's muffling enough with two hands over his mouth to keep from waking Victor and/or Makkachin. 

By the time Victor does roll over and blink his eyes open in sleepy confusion, Yuuri had gotten to Victor's fourth defeat and was visibly red in the face, even in nothing but the blue light of his computer. Victor props himself up on his arms and squints in Yuuri's direction. The movement catches Yuuri's eye and he jumps.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he whispers. His eyes are watery behind his glasses, and he sniffs. He goes to shut his laptop.

"Wait, wait. Were you laughing?" asks Victor, his voice sleep-scratchy. Makkachin's tail thumps against the mattress from the end of the bed, intrigued by all the ruckus.

Yuuri sighs and keeps the laptop open a crack. "Yes." 

"Well, now I gotta know what it was."

Yuuri stares at the ceiling. He inhales through his nose and shuts his eyes, fighting a smile.

"Do you?" he says, "Can't it wait?"

"Nope," says Victor, scooting closer. He settles his head on Yuuri's chest. "You should've been asleep—" He cranes his head over Yuuri and presses the button on Yuuri's phone. "—three hours ago, and now I'm all messed-up too, so play on." He re-settles himself and pats Yuuri's stomach before throwing his arm over him, holding him teddy bear-style.

Yuuri waits one full second before pulling his earphones from the jack and scrubbing the video back to the beginning of the first match. He taps the volume control to be sure they aren't going to be blasted in the face with video game sound effects.

"Is this what I think it is?" asks Victor, just as Yuuri presses play and doesn't answer. 

The laptop clock strikes 2:01 AM before Yuuri shuts it at last, and after he does, they both keep laughing in the dark. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus C H R I S T they have little snowflakes inside their rings.


End file.
